The show must go on
by Majestic Yo-kai Fauntleroy
Summary: Introducing the gal sent from above Susan Angel. Since this is her grand debut as a real life toon. To bring joy to orphans with the help of Chara, Frisk, Asriel, Sans, and with guest star Sally Stageplay. My version of Disney's 1934 Orphan's Benefit in color.


**This one-shot is an after story of Bendy and the Ink Machine: Behind the Ink.**

 **Here are a few things my stories will combine: aspects of Batim along with Mario, Kirby, Yo-kai Watch, Cuphead, Undertale, etc. So I need ideas for Batim: Epilogue. Like character requests and story while mixing my ideas.**

* * *

It has been a year and a half since everyone escaped from Joey Drew Studios with the help of Matilda Matchstick*, Henry, and the cartoon versions of Bendy, Boris, and Alice Angel from the Main Ink Machine* that gain sentience over the years. Then, the rest of the machine turned into an inkoid* named Shades Inkwell (this character belong to NightmarishWarden from DA) who had no idea of what she did when she was the machine. Henry thought of giving her a job of providing non-sentient ink so that The Ross and Drew Studios* in memory of his former partnership with Joseph* "Joey" Drew and the ultimate sacrifice that he did to free the employees and the toons from himself since he created the problem and the only logical solution was to die. Joey only wanted to bring toons to life. Therefore, the gang with the help of others they build a bigger studio with the most recent of technology and sometimes the classic to give the viewers the nostalgia of classic cartoons.

Now to the present day, narrated by Matilda Matchstick. Now that Shades has learned to create color ink, the studio can finally make color cartoons. I remembered the first time they create the first color short. This one was a doozy since it started Alice Angel entitled "The show must go on". Ironically, it was Susie Campbell (now called Susie Angel Campbell since she wanted to be the only perfect Alice Angel, but with the help of Matilda and Bendy they removed her broken halo, fixed her face, and gave her a white pupil for her left eye for her to see better) who considers Alice Angel as her apprentice.

"I maybe mostly an angel but my heart is focused on a certain gal and NO is not Alice nor Susie it was Cecilia*". Matilda told to the readers.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Susie's office**_

A certain inkoid was in a state of thought while recalling all that happened in the old studio.

"It's weird that I've always wanted to Alice Angel, but now I feel relieved. Who would guess that Bendy's inky body has healing capabilities? Even as working as the studio's medic is a hardship's worth. I'm always in their debt since they saved from Shades herself. I'm very lucky that my Shepard is with me for all eternity." Susie said happily.

Suddenly someone teleported from an ink puddle. He was human-size inkoid like Susie, but has light-blue eyes while wearing formal wear. However, he has somewhat messy brown hair.

"Well hello doctor". Sammy said as he arrived at his wife's office.

"SAMMY". Susie gasped.

"Henry said he needs to for a recording". Sammy said to her.

"Why me? Did he asked Alice or Allison first?" Susie asked.

"Yes; Alice is decorating her home with Shades and Allison is busy helping Bertrum with Tom with blueprints on Bendy Land. Before you ask, there will be no animatronics and Bertrum will not be a carousel again." Sammy said.

That last part gave her chills since Bertrum has now that ability with the cybernetic implants, but she got over it.

She left the office with Sammy along with her living Alice doll who she dubbed Army.

"Good thing the ink can heal her too." Susie told to her former demonic side now sister, which she dubbed herself Cecilia. Who looks exactly like Susie Angel, but with red eyes and shorter hair.

"Don't get your hopes up Susie maybe we are separated, but we're still two sides of a coin." Cecilia told her.

Alice Angel's inner side is what inspired indirectly created Cecilia. Since Alice is also a demonic angel like Matilda, but a bit sassy and brutally honest. She even helped Matilda embrace her demonic side since it helped her also to save everyone from the old studio. In addition, Cecilia was the one who had to be Alice Angel, but after they destroyed the ink machine and with the real toon here, there no need to envy and it is good to have another demonic angel like Matilda. With the help of Matilda, she helped turn the entity into a separate inkoid person.

* * *

In this era, with the help of Frisk, Chara, and Asirel ( formely Flowey; thought it seems that he retains some of his former powers) Dremurr made it easier for humans and monsters relations.

Susie always wanted to be a doctor and now in the way she rarely gets called to help with animation. Since she can also create Searchers (now they have faces and legs for walking) to help during both her works when necessary.

The short is an interpretation of one of Walt Disney's most legendary short films: Orphan's Benefit. To the studio, it was one of their favorite shorts of their lives. It was when Donald Duck became the character that made us laugh millions of people over decades and to come. The first time he and Mickey interacted. Now it's Susie Angel's time to shine. Chara volunteered on the short to co-star with her. This even surprises Susie more since now that the real inky trio was here why need actors if the real ones are here in ink and soul. The reason is to make like the similar trope of Talking to himself moment. What would be like if the actor who voices the toon interact with said toon? This would make new ideas for story and strengthened friendship with each other.

With Norman as the camera operator and Matilda as the creator of the multi-pocket dimension* that even surpasses Max Fleischer's rotoscope and computers. Anyone can create an ideal place for animation. The invention looks like a small shed with a PC on a pedestal. Only Matilda and Henry can use it since it has a spell on it.

Now onto the show.

* * *

The title card appears entitled Orphan's Benefit Redux.

The orphans appear outside of a theatre with nun guiding them while giving free ice creams, balloons, and party whistles. For some odd reason, Chara is worried of the audience since her face became tar-like. Susie calms her down.

"Don't worry Chara everything will be all fine I promise". Susie said while her eyes had become hollowed.

"At least I can relate with Cecilia if she doesn't make a scene that is." Chara said.

Chara leads Susie to the stage while the later makes an ovation. Susie then trips after Chara made a pause and the former glares at her.

"Now is Susie Angel reciting, "Mary has a little lamb"". Chara announced.

 _Mary had a little lamb,_

 _Its fleece was white as snow;_

 _And everywhere that Mary went_

 _The lamb was sure to go._

 _It followed her to school one day,_

 _Which was against the rule;_

 _It made the children laugh and play_

 _To see a lamb at school._

 _And so the teacher turned it out,_

 _But still it lingered near,_

 _And waited patiently about_

 _Till Mary did appear._

 _Why does the lamb love Mary so?_

 _The eager children cry;_

 _Why, Mary loves the lamb, you know,_

 _The teacher did reply._

Every orphan cheered. Susie bowed both sides.

"And now "Little Boy Blue". Chara said.

 _Little Boy Blue come blow your horn…_

An orphan blew his nose at Susie. This made her lose her temper. She threatens the orphan with her hands changings into claws. This spooks the orphan.

"That only works at Donald Duck I say". Susie shouted and the orphans sited down quickly.

 _Little Boy Blue, come blow your horn,_ _  
_ _The sheep's in the meadow, the cow's in the corn._ _  
_ _But where is the boy, who looks after the sheep?_ _  
_ _He's under a haystack, he's fast asleep._

 _Will you wake him? No, not I,_ _  
_ _For if I do, he's sure to cry._

Susie flew as she finished her soliloquy. Next is Frisk with Sans and Asriel performing acrobatics with their abilities. Sans dances with Frisk and Asriel attempts to pick her up, but gets his head stuck. Asriel then throws Frisk with his flower vines back to Sans. Sans uses his powers to spin Frisk around and throws her to Asriel's direction. Asriel catches her dress and Asriel closes out the act with a soldier's salute.

"Before the end of this show will welcome a surprise guest from all the way of Inkwell Isle: the one and only Sally Stageplay". Chara shouted as Sally's theme is played.

Sally magically appears with her iconic parasol at hand and blows kisses to the audience.

The orphans applauded at her surprise appearance. She recites " _Chi mi frena in tal momento_ " from Act II of Gaetano Donizetti's _Lucia di Lammermoor_ in pure Italian while Chara plays the piano.

The orphans jumped form their seats to such beauty of words they heard.

Susie says some heartwarming words to the audience and the readers of someone who thought that wasn't going to be a star on their own and that you should never give up on your dreams. This causes some orphans to shed tears before giving big applause.

* * *

Therefore, the characters left the pocket dimension as they finished the film before sending into the Internet.

"Way to go guys; I knew that it was going to be a success". Henry said.

Matilda uploaded the film from the laptop into the Internet and waited for more viewers.

"So long folks!" Bendy said to the readers as he appeared from behind the curtains.

* * *

Trivia:

* Matilda Matchstick is my OC and a character the won a request in the Adventure Time Story: Family by Major144 as of Chapter 255 Magical Mishaps. In my stories, Matilda is bisexual with Cecilia Angel Campbell and has a sentient trident which both things will be explained in my other one-shot stories I'm planning. She still lives in Chapel Chateau.

* Main Ink Machine is the true main antagonist of my version Bendy and the Ink Machine: Behind the Ink since she manipulated Joey in the first place.

* Inkoids are inmortal persons who reincarnated form ink and gained immortality. However, Joey was an exception since he willingly gave it up for the others to be free.

*In memorial of Henry and Joey's partnership and the latter's last wish.

*Joey's full name in my stories.

*Cecilia is the corrupted version of Susie Angel during my version of the game's canon.

*It's similar like Baroness Von Bon Bon overworld icon (her former bakery is now the pocket dimension of Sugarland).

*Here's a link of Shades Inkwell nightmarishwarden/art/Inkwell-Isle-Princess-749939404. While: the appearance stays intact, but changes her style of clothing. She has the Butcher Gang as her main subjects. She works at the studio providing the ink and some has roles on the show, but she bit timid.


End file.
